Bound by Spirit
by mymagpie
Summary: My version of spirit bound, my first story : . Rose is back and she is desperatley trying to save Dimitri from being Strigoi forver. Will her efforts be enough?
1. Shock

**Chapter One**

I paced around my small room in the novices dormitory. After being away for a while hunting the love of my life, Dimitri it is totally emptied of my possessions. A bolt of concern flashed through me and I recognized it was through the bond I shared with my best friend and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. I looked over to where she sat on the bed but my eyes fell to the envelope on the bed and the silver stake next to it with an intricate design on it and the note… oh god the note…

"Rose?" I started and realized tears had been beginning to form in my eyes. I wiped them away angrily and pulled the guardian poker face out. "Rose!" The sharpness of her voice brought my eyes to hers. I felt her astonishment, I don't think she had quite got used to the idea of Dimitri and I, then it gave way to sympathy and support and I saw that she would follow me anywhere do anything for me.

"It will be alright, I promise." She said getting up from her spot and reaching out to pull me into an embrace I rested my chin on her shoulder and breathed in but a small sob escaped, betraying my emotions. She stepped back and sat down on the bed again folding her feet underneath her and met my eyes.

"Just so long as we stay here until we graduate, he can't get you here." Her voice pleaded with me begging me to tell her that this was what we would do. I gave a small nod and she smiled at me. I suddenly felt fatigue wash over me, it had been only a day and I was re-enrolled in school, had my best friend back, with no secrets from her, well almost none I corrected. AND I knew who my father was oh, ugh I had forgotten about that, and then there was Dimitri.

You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know your enemy

is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time

I see you—which will be soon.

Love, D.

That was what the note had said and the thing was, he was right. I had forgotten, in a way this was a good thing because now I had the opportunity to free him, Robert Doru his only chance, my only chance. To get to him I had to free the man who had plotted to kill me, Victor Dashkov. I looked away from Lissa and strode to the window to look out of it at the sunrise, nighttime for vampires, I couldn't tell her this, not yet. It would be too much, I had made a promise to be honest to her and I would, just not yet. Love D,I had wanted him to tell me he loved me, no needed to hear it, on the bridge that night and he hadn't given it to me, now he was toying with me.

"I think…. I think I need to sleep" I turned away from the scene in front of me and walked past her to my small wardrobe where my clothes hung.

"Ok" I heard the sound of her getting up and then her soft footsteps across the room, but I didn't face her

"Rose?"

"Yes?" I turned to look at her, she had the door open and was half out of it

"Thank-you" She walked out. What? Why was she thanking me? My brain started to complain at the thinking and I quickly got changed and slid into bed and the blackness of sleep, quite ready for a restful night of it.

My dreams flickered and I saw a beach twist into view, I sighed at the feel of the sand under my feet and the knowledge that Adrian and his annoying remarks would soon be here. I looked at my clothes and saw I was in a maroon bikini like the one I had worn to his pool party, the nazaar my mother had given me was attached to a belly-button ring as usual and Lissa's chotki was around my left wrist. I sighed again turning it over to look at the dragon crest on it, releasing it I moved to the waters edge, letting the soft waves play along my toes.

"Hey little Dhampir." I jumped in fright, stupid, and spun around, nearly hitting Adrian with my shoulder, he was standing just behind me and I found myself staring into his green eyes. I remembered my promise, to give him a chance and pulled my eyes away, back to the endless blue of the ocean. He moved to stand next to me and I felt his eyes trying to catch mine.

"Rose…" I started to interrupt but he put two fingers on my lips shushing me "Just let me finish, Rose if you are not ready now, well when you are I will be there but I will make sure that you know I am there, I won't back off, but I will try to make it easier for you" he said this so earnestly and I turned to look at him, into his eyes, I felt tears begin to form in my own

"and … you did promise" he said smugly ruining the moment.

" Adrian, he isn't gone, I can't… I need too" I stumbled over my words, finding myself getting choked up in my desperation to make him see.

"Shush, I know, you loved him, love him" he corrected himself "but Rose he is gone"

"No, no he's not, there is a way, there is" I could hear the desperation in my voice and I decided this had gone far enough. I turned to him and put my hands on my hips but before the words could form he took advantage of my opening mouth and brought his mouth to mine, at first I tried to push him away, but then the love I had seen in him and felt for him earlier took over and I kissed him back, the kiss was warm, it didn't have the electricity of Dimitri's but still it was sweet. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, his hands on my shoulders.

"I will be here no matter what you do, I will love you" My eyes started to flow with tears at his words as I realized what I had done, I had given him hope but while Dimitri was still out there, while there was still a chance I couldn't begin anything with him, it could hurt me, or him.

"Adrian let me go to sleep" I whispered looking over his shoulder at the forgotten beach.

" Well…Why don't we hang out here for a while take a swim? Talk a bi….."

"ADRIAN", I yelled, interrupting his schedule and his look turned sour.

"Fine…"

The beach faded, so did Adrian and I woke with a start, it was about 6pm and the sun was starting to set, it wasn't quite time to start getting ready though and trying to sleep was hopeless so I threw the covers back and wandered outside, the chilly air bit into me and I got caught into a memory, of Dimitri.

_"Are you sleepwalking?"_

_"I was testing dorm security, it sucks."_

_"You must be freezing. Do you want my coat?"_

_"I'm fine. What are you doing out here? Are you testing security too?"_

_"I __am __security. This is my watch."_

_"Well, good work, I'm glad I was able to help test your awesome skills. I should be going now."_

_"Rose—What are you really doing out here?"_

_"I had a bad dream. I wanted some air_

_"And so you just rushed out. Breaking the rules didn't even cross your mind—and_

_neither did putting on a coat."_

_"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."_

_"Rose, Rose. You never change. Always jumping in without thinking."_

And here I was again after I bed dream, with no coat and breaking the rules. A smile played at my lips,

"Rose?" I started and turned around, and for a moment I thought it was him, maybe I had a vision into the future, everything in Russia had been a dream… No , it was Eddie looking at me curiously, but his face lit up as he saw my own, the news of my return must have travelled quickly. I stared at him and forced a smile.

"Hey" he smiled back.

" Hey" I replied weakly, "um I have to go." I pushed past him back into the dorm, when I reached the bed I flopped on it and was suddenly exhausted.

I woke when my alarm went off at 7:30pm from an un-interrupted sleep. I groaned and had a shower to wake myself up more. I have no idea how long it took but I didn't rush it, when I was done I sat on the bed.

Reaching out to Lissa, I snapped into her head and saw through her eyes, right into those of one of the people I hated most, Jesse, I saw Lissa was in a corridor which led to the commons, she must have been on her way to breakfast, I must have been longer than I thought, she was getting really pissed off and I saw her lingering on the memory of punching Avery, Uh Oh. I jerked my hair into a pony tail, sprinting out of the dorm I reached the corridor just in time,

"…….heard she got pregnant and dropped out to go get an abortion but got too caught up being a blood whore" Hmm, close, but not even. I came up behind Jesse and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around, I grinned at Lissa over his shoulder to show her my emotions but it didn't make a difference, her face remained annoyed and curved into a scowl. I looked down at Jesse and shot him a glare,

" It'd be nice to punch you again but, for now, I think I won't, it would spoil my return having your greasiness on my fist" I walked past him and grabbed Lissa by the arm and pulled her into the commons, into the food line.

I grinned at her and tried to lighten the situation a bit.

" Whew that nearly ended up being my first fight since getting back, imagine that!" I saw and felt her mood lighten a bit.

" Rose, what are we going to tell people? About you being away?"

"I don't know, Liss I don't know, but we will figure something out, we did last time" I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned to see one of the guardians, he smiled and gave me a note, walking off without saying a word.

_My office at nine please, we need to talk._

_Alberta._

"What is it?" Lissa asked and I turned to pass it to her, glancing at my watch, I groaned realizing I had only 15 minutes until the deadline.

"Oh, what do you think it is about?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that, I am probably gunna be late." We had reached the food and I grabbed a donut and a couple of croissants. Lissa laughed at me and reached for a yoghurt and a piece of toast, we found a seat and ate in silence, her nibbling at her food and me wolfing down my breakfast when I was done I smiled at her and took of towards Alberta's office.

I decided I better knock even though I was invited, gently rapping my knuckles on the wood I heard a 'come in' spoken from inside.

I walked into the room and my jaw dropped, Alberta wasn't the only person in the room.


	2. UnExpected Arrivals

Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming. I will try and update as often as possible .

Hope you like this chapter and the ones that follow it.

**Chapter 2**

I closed my eyes and then opened them again, and again, blackness, faces, blackness.

I woke up to find the familiar surroundings of Alberta's office around me, the light was still shining through the tinted windows so I couldn't have been out long. I could hear soft voices around me, a females, probably Alberta's, a male and a soft familiar voice too. I stopped listening and tried to remember what had happened. I had gotten a note to meet Alberta but decided to eat first, then I had gone into her office and seen … oh…

I sat bolt upright and looked around tears starting to stream down my face and I looked into the eyes of the one I missed so much, the eyes. But it was Viktoria. I stared at her in shock and she met my eyes shyly, almost as if she were ashamed of something, then I tore my eyes from hers and looked around I saw Alberta, standing looking down at me, with, well I don't know what it was if I didn't know her better I would say she had a smug smile on her face. And then I saw, Abe.

Standing in his expensive attire he looked royal, he had adopted another scarf by the looks of it, a tan brown one that complemented the colour of his eyes and hair which were so like my own. His guardians had obviously decided it was safe to leave him in a room with three other Dhampirs but I suspected they weren't very far away. I gulped and looked at Alberta who leant down to give me a hand up.

I sat down in a chair and Viktoria rushed over too me, and she decided to break the silence.

"Oh Rose, can you ever forgive me for those horrible things that I said?" she asked dropping to her knees and grabbing my hands in hers. I smiled at the younger novice,

"What is there to forgive?" I glanced at Alberta warningly and she dropped it with a nod of her head, I got the feeling we would talk soon, pulling up a chair next to mine she settled herself and I got the feeling she knew what was about to come.

I turned to where Viktoria sat and suddenly wondered.

"Hold it. What are you doing here?" She smiled brightly and I could see she was busting to tell me, but something was holding her back, maybe the warning look from Abe, hmm interesting.

"Well," she said "I said all those awful things to you and I just realized that it is really not true, you are my sister and you did, what you did to protect me….."

"Apparently Yeva had a vision" Abe prompted, almost giving her permission, Viktoria nodded and took over.

"She had a vision that you needed me, that Dimka was in trouble," she turned her eyes to me "but Dimka's…." she took a deep breath as if she had gone too far and then continued, "Well, I came here as soon as I could, and I knew that Zm….Abe could make things happen" I glanced at Abe and saw a streak of amusement in his eyes when she nearly used the name which was commonly used for him, but it was quickly gone. "So I asked him to help and, well here I am" she shrugged as if it was no big deal but I still had a few questions.

"What did Olena think of this?"

"Um, she didn't Yeva said she would sort it out, I had to go immediately so I um did" she said looking at the floor as if this was something that she was mildly guilty about. A silence rung after her last words.

"You should probably go and call her" I said, mainly to break the awkwardness. She brightened and Abe stuck his head out of the door and one of his guardians walked in, ah I was right.

"Ok" she jumped out of her chair and almost crushed me in an embrace and I smiled over her shoulder at Alberta, she looked sternly back, I got the feeling I wasn't going to like this. Viktoria walked out escorted by the guardian and I turned back to Abe, nope, still couldn't believe he was my father.

"Rose" my attention was called back to Alberta as she sat behind her desk.

" The reason you were, asked to come here, I need to know what happened while you were… away this time" I raised my eyebrows and she looked faintly amused, in a serious kind of way. "I don't think you realize the severity of the situation, there has been a rise in Strigoi attacks on small Moroi homes, non-royals always so, one Strigoi could have done it" Ok I don't think I was getting the point.

"At each attack a white rose has been found and we didn't think anything of it until a bunch came to the school, they _were_ white" I did not like where this was going, or the way she said were.

"These were addressed to you, they were covered in blood and there was a note, on it it said, you will be with them soon, a rose for good luck my Rose? Dimitri." I blinked trying to process what I was hearing, by the looks of it Abe had heard this before, but wasn't happy about it and from the way Alberta recited what was said on the note she was fairly informed. I never actually thought he would send me anything else, I thought the gifts would stop when I left the mansion he was keeping me in, obviously not.

" Where were these attacks? Why hadn't we heard about them?" I knew form personal experience word travelled fast around the academy.

"They weren't high profile and only one or two Moroi at a time, sort of like what Strigoi usually do, the roses was what brought attention to them, and each was…. Well," she seemed reluctant to tell me more but I wasn't leaving without hearing this "Rose, they are getting closer to the academy each time."

There was a knock at the door and Stan or Guardian Alto walked in, with a parcel,

"You might want to look at this before it is delivered" then he saw me and started to back out, "but then maybe another time."

Whoa, that was weird.


	3. Searching

Thanks everyone again it is really great reading your reviews, they make me excited to write more! Sorry this one is a bit short, will try to make up for it .

**Chapter Three**

Alberta studied me carefully, and then motioned to Stan to bring the parcel he carried in, he reluctantly sat it on the desk in front of her and stood so I couldn't see anything, effectively blocking me from the conversation. So I resorted to my other senses, I heard the rustle of some sort of paper, Alberta's gasp and Stan talking in a very low voice, all I could make out was the words 'assigned' and 'post', well that did not help me.

Finally Alberta dismissed Stan and shoved the box over towards me, almost in disgust. In it was a large, leather purse. It had obviously been searched as some of its contents hadn't been put back, two small vials were left out, they looked just like the ones… I looked back over the items and I recognized them. They were Sydney's.

I felt sick, Sydney wouldn't have sent me this, and she held this bag like it had her life's savings in it. So what was it doing here? My eyes blurred over and I turned away, tears slowly running down my cheeks.

"I..I need to make a call." I think I still remembered Sydney's number, it was worth a shot anyway, Alberta wordlessly handed me the phone and I dialed.

"Hello?"

"Sydney?" I sobbed,

"Rose? Is there another ..Where are you? I thought you had gone back to Montana?"

"Yes..Yes I am back, I … your purse, it's..It's here have, have you lost yours?" I barely managed to get the words out through my teeth, they were clenched in my effort not to lose control of my emotions.

"Wha…what?"She sounded confused, an unusual occurrence "I lost mine about a week ago, it had all my … urm … stuff in it. Rose if it is my bag you must not open anything in it, some of the things are safe but others, well, I can't tell you what they will do, I will get someone to pick it up in say … two hours?"

"I… ok. Sydney, who could've taken it?" I questioned, there was a pause on the other end of the line and I heard her sigh.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know" the line went dead and I sank down in my chair, thinking, how could this be happening? I didn't know much about the Alchemists but the way Sydney had protected that bag, it was just so…. Simple, it had to be Dimitri, but why would he take Sydney's bag?

It was a threat.

Shit! My head snapped up to meet Alberta's eyes and she waited.

"I don't know what to do, this, this bag is an alchemists, I met her in Russia, she said not to open it, but the only, the only one who would send it is… Dimitri" I whispered his name, I'm not sure if she even heard but she would have guessed it, I think.

"Who is Dimitri?" Whoa, I had forgotten Abe was there, I looked at Alberta and she turned her gaze to Abe and looked him up and down before replying evenly,

"He was Rose's mentor" her eyes then turned to look straight into mine. "She had a relationship with him" I sighed, well the cat was out of the bag now!

"I…I went to Russia to kill him, he was turned in the raid, I loved him, I had promised to kill him if he were ever turned Strigoi a long time ago. That was why I was in Baia, it's his home town, Olena is his mother…" and so it continued, I told them everything, well, I left out the bit about me dressing up for him, kissing him, touching him when I had finished a heavy silence filled the room, so I got up and looked out the window , tears streaking down from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced behind me to see Abe, his eyes filled with rare emotion. He looked down at me but I shook his hand off, I didn't what his support, I had failed at my task and now I had another choice to make.

I turned to study Alberta, I hadn't told her about Viktor Dashkov being my only way of getting to Robert Doru and decided against it, and getting guardians involved would only make things worse.

"Well, I will see what I can do about finding records of Robert Doru, under the guise of looking for another spirit user," Did she just read my mind or something? "If nothing shows up in the next two weeks or so… well we will deal with that when it comes. In the meantime I will get a copy of your old schedule printed off and you can return to your old classes, maybe take the day off and start tomorrow?" I nodded, "Bey Mazur, can I talk to you for a minute about your stay here?" I was surprised at the Turkish title Alberta gave Abe, the world was full of surprises today, wait, what did she say?

"Your staying here?" I blurted it out before I thought about it. He studied me,

"Yes, is there a problem"

"No" I replied shortly before walking out. I collected my timetable and then checked on Lissa, she was in class so I decided to head back to my room to catch up on some sleep…

The next week went as a blur, I returned to my old classes, almost as if I hadn't left, there were some whispers but they slowly diminished as I re-gained my smart-ass reputation, I trained with various guardians before and after school in the slots I used to train with Dimitri, Alberta sometimes came along and she taught me many moves that were very different to Dimitri's style. I caught up with Viktoria, all was forgiven between us and we were talking like old friends, or sisters again, she had returned to Russia after spending two days with me, we still emailed each-other though.

I was always waiting for word on Robert Doru though, and eventually it came, in the middle of combat class I was sparring with Eddie, we didn't talk much, he understood me more since the events in Spokane. I was just getting an edge when I felt another person step in between me and Eddie, thinking it was a test I tensed but it was Stan and he looked very businesslike, so I stepped back.

"Hathaway, come with me." He said shortly, so I shook Eddie's hand and walked after him.

"What's up?" I asked as we were walking towards the guardians offices,

"It appears some information has showed up, something about Robert Doru?"

My face hardened and I quickened my pace, this should be good.


	4. Trips?

**Chapter 4**

Alberta turned to look at me, her eyes seemed to exam me as she gestured to the seat in front of her desk, I took it and she sat on the other side.

"Your sure seem to pick out the trouble don't you Rose?" she sighed then her guardian face was back on, all business. She referred to some notes in her hand

"It turns out that Mark and Olena weren't kidding when they say he was a bit mad, he has been seen raving about people following him, banging his head on the sidewalk, he has been accused of several things such as property damage in the town near where he..Uh...lives. The charges have never been made stick, it isn't clear why in the file... maybe compulsion could be something to do with it? The townsfolk are suspicious of him because he only walks around the outskirts of town and only at night." She paused, glancing up from the page to look at me. Clearing her throat she placed the paper back on the table and continued. "Also someone had attempted to clear his file of the server, though obviously they didn't quite succeed." Hmm I wonder who that could've been. "Apart from these incidents he is somewhat of a hermit, it isn't in his file where he lives but he usually appears around a section of forest that lies on the edge of the town." Well, she had sure 'dug something up'.

"So, where abouts is this forest?" It was a minor detail that she had left out of the briefing,

"It's about 40 minutes from the Royal Court" Well, that helps,

"That sure makes things easier. Is there anything else?"

"Yes,"

"Erm, what?" Geez, didn't anyone ever say things straight anymore?

"There has been another attack Rose. This can't go on much longer, the next time there is an attack the school is sending some guardians to go ... hunting."

She looked down and started sorting through the things on her desk, allowing me to process what she was saying.

"No, give me some more time," I blurted, voice unsteady. "Please, you can't do this." Her weary eyes flashed reminding me what a bad-ass guardian she was, after all she was Dimitri's boss.

"Rose, do you really think that I want to kill him? , if there is a chance to bring him back?" Her voice was starting to become dangerous and as I started to shrink back into my chair I once again wished that I had the ability to keep my mouth shut. "He was one of the most promising young guardians, but Rose he is killing humans and Moroi AND Dhampirs, they are all innocent. It can't go on, it isn't fair for you to think otherwise." She took a deep breath and continued. "Now the other guardians wanted to out now but I managed to stall until the next attack so we have a better idea of where...the Strigoi.. is. So that's how long you have got, use the time well and tell me what your plans are." She stood up, turned her back and walked out of the room, obviously dismissing me. So I got up and followed her out the door, looking at the clock I saw that there wasn't long left until lunch break so I decided not to go back to class, instead I walked, thinking.

Alberta was right, I was being selfish wanting to keep Dimitri out there, I still wasn't used to the idea of him actually killing people. So now the question was, how did I get to court?

I decided to start with Adrian, after all he had got us there before. I knocked on his door and I heard a slurred 'come in' called from beyond it. I poked my head in and was greeted by the disgusting but familiar clove garlic smoke and, as usual it was mixed with alcohol.

"Hey Little Dhampirs" I grimaced as I saw him patting the couch next to where he sat, bottle in hand. I decided to take the chair across from him, the safest option really. "Cutting class?"

"No" I said defensively, "well yes, Adrian I need to get to court which means that Lissa and Christian will also need to come."

"Oh, well that's" easy, he said sarcastically. Smart-ass. "Seriously all you're asking me to do is get the Academies jet ready to fly on their airstrip as well as making a space in the Courts agenda to land two Moroi and one Dhampirs visit to the Royal Court for no apparent reason. Yeah, right." Okay I knew he was crazy but I thought he would have known better than to push me right now.

"Fine, I will go and find some other _guy_ who wants to help" I said coolly. His eyes widened and I stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

Well, that was the shortest visit with Adrian I had had in a while.

The bell signalling lunch rang and I made my way to the commons, sensing Lissa was in with the feeders I leant against the wall outside, looking at the line I decided I wasn't really hungry today, maybe I would just grab some French fries...and a doughnut. Christian emerged from the door and I saw his arm and then Lissa follow him out. They were having a lovey-dovey conversation so I resorted to the Rose attitude.

"Ugh sorry to interrupt but some of us still want to eat after this conversation" Lissa blushed and Christians head jerked my way, I could see a witty retort forming so I got in first.

"Save it, we've got work to do." I set off towards the lunch line and could sense them behind me, they weren't hungry after blood so they grabbed a piece of fruit each. My stomach felt a bit squeamish so I got the same. We got a quiet spot and put our heads together. I filled them in on the news with Robert Doru, I sensed that Lissa had told Christian most of what I had told her but I didn't really mind.

"So, we have to get to court" Lissa thought aloud, it wasn't really a question but I nodded anyway. "Well, we could try Adrian." I shook my head.

"No, he won't help us." My voice was cold but I couldn't help it, Lissa looked surprised and studied me.

"Ok then." She turned her gaze to Christian.

"Have you got a suit?"

"Erm, yes." He said wearily, I couldn't blame him I could see the idea forming in her mind.

"I have been invited to Princess Voda's birthday, it's four days from now so we could probably get there in two, the invite said I could take three people but I don't think they will mind if I only take two." Her plan wasn't bad actually, a perfect cover, I sighed.


	5. Plans

**Sorry it has been so long guys, I have been fairly unwell so haven't had an opportunity to update, so I am using time off to my advantage and attempting to get a few chapters in store, so here's the next one, hope you like **** please review, love reading them.**

**Chapter 5**

"I think that you should have three friends, Adrian needs to be there so that Queen Bitch isn't feeling threatened by Christian." Lissa sighed and Christian, well if looks could kill.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that, you'll get in trouble one day" she put her hands on Christians knee "but I think that Adrian should come too."

"Good" Now, how to get him to agree after what I said to him? "Christian, can you ask Adrian? Liss, you and I had better go and see Alberta before lunch break is over" I said pointedly, I didn't want them getting into another one-on-one session.

Two days later we were boarding the plane along with Alberta, and two of the school guardians. Alberta had insisted on coming, since she was fully informed. We were buckled in our seats, I was near the centre of the plane and Lissa and Christian were at the back. Adrian was a few seats in front of me with his pre-flight liquor. The take off was being announced when the door hissed open. Janine Hathaway entered eyes search for something, or someone her eyes found their target as they rested on me. She made a motion with her hand, but it was stiff, reluctant. She sat next to me as Abe followed through the door, he sat at the very front. After letting his guardians through the door and shutting it carefully. We were off.

"What are you doing here? And more to the point, what is Abe doing here?" I whispered to my mother.

"You don't think word would have got around, that you guys were going to court? Alberta, and Abe," she said, his name bitterly" filled me in with what had happened." she paused as, if not sure whether to continue or not. "Do you love him?" She asked simply. I had looked out the window. How could I ever tell her how much I did love him?

"Yes," I whispered, she sighed.

"I would try to reason with you Rose but it would do no good. I am here to help, so is your father, we just want you to be happy," I looked back at her. She was letting her guard down, letting me see her, I was grateful for that.

"Thanks Mom" she smiled at me, by this time we were taking off. The headache came, shit, I didn't remember it being this bad! I gritted my teeth and put my head between my hands.

"Rose, is the headache back?" I heard her ask.

"Yes", I managed.

"Do you want anything?"

"No", I didn't think it would help anyway. "I'm going to train get some sleep" I said, putting ahead against the cool surface of the window.

"Ok," I felt her hand grip mine and I smiled, despite the pain as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a jolt,

"It's okay, we're landing," someone said and I looked beside me to see my mother had stayed. We filed off the plane and our party gathered together, there were two guardians waiting to greet us, they look smart in their black and white formal guardian attire they escorted us to our rooms and we decided to meet backup in an hour or so at one of the many cafes at the court. My room was next to Lissa's and I didn't have much to unpack so I found myself in her room for most of that time. It had been a while since we had just hung out. We thought about getting a massage like last time, but soon decided against it, this is a business trip.

"I better go and freshen up. We only have 10 minutes before we meet the others". I observed Lissa nodded.

"I'll come with you, so we can go down together", we stretched and Lissa locked her room. (Door and walked in, something crinkled beneath my foot, a note had been slid under the door. I picked it up and read it.

_You cannot hide from me, I know where you are, and will be together soon._

I knew that handwriting. Oh. My. God. My knees threatened to collapse beneath me.

"Rose?" Lissa was in front of me, her hands on my shoulders. "Rose, what is it?"

"We need to get to the others." I walked straight back out of my room and I heard Lissa behind me, I handed her the note.

"Rose, if he knows where we are, he has people watching us." State the obvious. But I was too pre-occupied for my usual attitude today.

"I know. We need to get to the others" I repeated and quickened my pace, Lissa was nearly running to catch up now, but I didn't slow, I just had a feeling we had to get to the others, fast, time was running out.

We found the others already waiting for us in a corner booth that had some privacy with various drinks cupped in their hands, Abe's guardians were on either side of the party. Lissa and I slipped in the seats next to each other and my face must have given something away.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Janine asked as she touched my arm, rare emotion, concern, flashed through her eyes for a moment. I placed the note on the table and there was silence for a few moments as everyone read it, Alberta stood up and walked away from the table, mobile phone out. The rest of the table stared, first at the note and then at me, I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze but I felt Lissa's thoughts churning and I comforted myself by listening to them.

"How did this get into the Royal Court?" Abe's strong voice sliced through the silence.

"I don't know," a voice spoke from my side, Alberta had returned, she stood in front of the table before turning and pacing, "no-one was sent near our rooms after we were dropped off and no-one saw anything suspicious, that they are saying anyway" she continued bitterly. She turned sharply she addressed the whole table but her eyes pierced into mine. "We have to act soon, find Mr Doru if we can but this cannot go on, it is risking too much." I swallowed loudly.

"Well then sounds like we need a plan to find this, Robert Doru." My mother's voice sounded confident, I looked at her and saw she was in battle mode, like she had been when the school was attacked, she was a leader and, for once I was glad to have her around, we had grown closer but we still weren't totally accustomed to each-other. Abe gestured to one of the guardians and they produced a role of paper from inside their coat, the guardian then placed it in Abe's hand and returned to his position seeing-but-not-seeing. "There isn't much in the forest close to town, I have researched and acquired maps of the area and have circled the likely spots, most are caves except for one," he pointed to a red circle and I leaned in for a better look, the place seemed to be on a small hill, it seemed reasonably clear of trees but the track into it was, according to the key a real rocky, uneven and overgrown track. I sighed,

"It seems I have a hike ahead of me,"

"Little Dhampir, you don't think I am going to let you go alone do you?" Adrian. I had forgotten he was even here, I opened my mouth to protest, I had already gotten in enough trouble for putting Moroi in danger.

"She won't be alone," now it was Abe's turn, what was it with guys? Didn't they think I could look after myself? I glowered at them and Alberta chuckled.

"I think all of us will be going,"

"What!" I protested, "Lissa, Adrian and Abe should stay here! It is no place for Moroi especially after this" I gestured towards the note and had drawn breath to continue.

"Rose, you promised ME I could come," Lissa's soft voice cut me off and I silenced, she was right.

"And how do you plan to get there? Without me you have no transport." Abe stated, he looked very smug, maybe because he was right.

"And Little Dhampir you can't expect me to wait here with my dear old Aunty can you?" Adrian questioned. I rolled my eyes at them all and buried my head in my hands,

"Fine," I said "Whatever."

"Right then, I think we should make arrangements to, three days from now, the day after Princess Voda's dinner, trek out and take this track," Janine took charge again, she was pointing at the track I had examined earlier but I had already started shaking my head along with Alberta, she saved me the trouble of opposing her.

"No, we have to go out as soon as we can, tomorrow, it is too late to do it now it will be dark soon,"

And so it continued, plans were made around me, I drifted, thinking about all that had happened in the last few days, it had been so eventful. Getting here had been tricky but between Lissa and I we had convinced Alberta, then there was the flight here and the note.

"What if he finds us out there," I asked.

"Rose, there are four full guardians coming, don't you think that will be enough?" Alberta asked rhetorically.

"He had just killed the leader of a household when I...left, who knows how many he has under his, command now." I blurted, stumbling over my words, I could sense none of them had thought about this, there was silence at the table,

"We can't take more guardians, it is too risky not knowing who would leak information," Abe spoke up, "But I can be, of some use," he smiled slyly and the map in front of us smouldered around the edges. "We will have my two guardians, plus Alberta, Janine and Rose, what could possibly get past that?"

Abe, obviously, hadn't known Dimitri, he had been so strong, so fast and that was now enhanced by his Strigoi senses, it wasn't going to be easy when we looked for him, being taken by surprise was a whole other thing, I swallowed and turned to Alberta, she nodded in understanding, she was the only other one that truly had some idea just how deadly Dimitri was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry guys, I know it has been AGES since I updated but there has been sooo much going on, and, lots of homework. Believe me I would much rather be writing this story. So it may be a while between updates but THEY WILL COME, promise. Any suggestions are welcome __._

_Enjoy....__s been AGES since I updated but there has been sooo much going on, and, lots of homework. Believe me I w_

**Chapter 6**

I didn't sleep that night, I was so restless I just tossed and turned before getting up and sitting by the window, I'm not sure if I slept or just thought but the time seemed to pass quickly and the sun rose on the horizon, it was beautiful, blood red I could see, even through the heavily tinted windows between me and it, a random memory, or was it a myth popped into my head. A red sun rises, blood has been spilled in the night. I shivered and rose, sensing Lissa was awake I softly turned my back on the beauty in front of me and walked into her room.

She was doing her hair, because our reason for coming was based around Lissa she still had to look the part, and I thought proudly, she did. She had on tight, dark jeans that fitted her perfectly, her top was an emerald green shirt that had silver around the curved neck line. Her back was to me but I saw her smile at me in the reflection.

"Thanks for knocking," she laughed,

"Yeah, well I checked you weren't naked or anything so I figured you would appreciate that at least," I mumbled, only half joking. She finished tying her hair into a high pony-tail and came to sit next to me on the couch where I had made myself comfortable.

"Are you alright Rose?" she sighed, I looked into her eyes and I saw and felt concern, fear and love for me. Her emotions swelled and I was sucked into her head and saw through her eyes which were looking at me. Usually I would say I look pretty smash hot but not today, My hair was acceptable but barely, I had worn it out to hide my molnija marks but it was not smooth, there were slight bags under my eyes, ugh I hate bags, and my eyes looked, on the surface content but Lissa and I could see through that to the sadness in them. I gathered my control and returned to myself.

"Shit, I look so crap!" Lissa frowned in confusion, "I saw, well, me through your eyes, we really have got to learn how to control that" I grimaced and looked down at the floor. When the bond had grown stronger me seeing through her eyes was something that Lissa had hated, she knew I could do it deliberately but she didn't know that I used it to check up on her regularly. Now however the bond was annoying me more than her, especially when I saw myself through it.

"Rose, can you do this?" I felt her concern for me, I didn't need to see her face for that but I sensed she needed to see my face, to see if I was ok. I pulled my guardian mask out and put it on, sadly I was getting good at hiding my emotions, hopefully she wouldn't see through it, there had only been one who could see totally through it, Dimitri. I looked up into her eyes and smiled, trying to seem calm, composed when in fact my heart was beating with fear and excitement. I might see him today.

"Yes, I have to Liss, I have to do it for me, not just him." She nodded and pulled me up.

"Let's go meet the others then." As we walked I thought about that weird feeling I'd had while I was looking at the sunrise and I felt it creeping into me again but I shook it off. I needed to think clearly today of all days.

We reached the others, there were empty coffees in front of my mother and my father. Reluctantly I slid in to the corner booth next to him.

"Is everyone ready?" I glanced around the table before my gaze returned to Alberta, who had spoken. "Ok, lets go then, I want Janine, Rose, Lissa and one of Abe's guardians in one car. In the other I want Abe, his other guardian, Adrian and myself. Is that clear?" Another round of nods, "Good lets go, lets just hope that no-one stops us." My thoughts echoed Alberta's as we moved towards the cars which were parked outside the huge buildings. My thoughts were torn, I would love to see Dimitri, just to see if he was alright, but I knew if I did see him today then I would risk losing him, or some of the others, the ones that I loved, which I admitted to myself reluctantly was everyone on the trip except for Abe's two guardians.

Sliding into the backseat next to Lissa I could feel her excitement, and I understood it. She was glad to be meeting another possible spirit user, and, she was also glad to be helping me with something, I had always been the one helping her, protecting her. As I looked closer at her thought I saw that she wanted to give me back what I had given her. I put my hand over hers and whispered to her,

"There is nothing to be re-paid Liss, you are my friend, that's all I need, for you to stick with me no matter what, ok?" She smiled,

"Ok, but I will be like glue"

"Like glue then," we smiled at each other as the cars drove out of the gates, our car was first but I could see the other one directly behind us. Janine turned around in her front seat so she could see us, Abe's guardian, Rolf, was driving.

"We should be at the edge forest in about 15 minutes, Alberta wanted to know if you can tell her if you can sense if any strigoi are near," how did she know what Alberta wanted to know?

"Yeah," I answered. "I can, want me to let you know if I feel like vomiting", she looked confused so I sighed and explained to her that my 6th sense was just a feeling of nausea when there were strigoi nearby. After relaying this message into a walkie talkie she had been holding into her lap she turned back to face the road and we continued the journey in silence, Lissa and I just stared out the windows watching our surroundings slowly changing.

When we reached the edge of the forest we didn't slow, instead we continued, we wanted to check out Abe's red spot before we looked anywhere else, and, we had decided it was best that we didn't split up unless it was absolutely necessary. The track was overgrown and bumpy, it was clear that no vehicle had come down here for a while, after a further fifteen minutes of travel, many tight corners and stops to remove fallen branches, we arrived. On top of the hill was a small structure, it looked nice a little leafy but nice. It was covered in leaves and it had a bark door, which was big for a bit of bark, but, small for a door, like I said it could be pleasant, if the door wasn't broken in half. Oh shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know, once again it has been AGES, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten, I am currently trying out writing a book of my own, but I won't forget this one, every time I get a review I get motivated to write more **** been toying with an idea with Dimitri, reckon I'll do it, so keep reading find out what it is and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ****.**

The guardians formed a circle around the Moroi. I focused on my stomach, I didn't think that there were Strigoi here but I couldn't be sure. Still alert we moved as one towards the house, if you could call it that. I was the closest to the door and I let my eyes scan everywhere, through the door, around the house and finally the trees surrounding us. I heard movement inside, barely there but there was definitely something in there. I gently pushed the door aside, it fell to the floor, damn, anyone with ears would've heard that. I stepped through immediately taking in my surroundings, it seemed to be some sort of campsite, there was a kettle set down next to a circle of rocks, there were two very small piles of clothes, one was obviously clean, they were all folded and piled neatly, the other more ruffled pile was dirty. There were also layers and layers of ferns laid at the far end of shelter. This was the bed, I knew because there was a man laying on it. He would have been a bit taller than me, he was, clearly, Moroi, he had a beard which was grey along with his shoulder length hair. His clothes were dirty, squinting in the gloom I could see that his right leg, the one furtherest from me had blood running down it.

"Rose?" I heard Alberta's voice breaking the silence, she was still outside and I walked out to meet her, careful not to wake the man who I assumed was Robert Doru. I reached the others and describe what I had seen,

"We have to split up, we won't all be able to fit in there," I looked around at my friends, my family, they were all here for me and I didn't know how to divide them, thankfully my mother took over, all business as usual.

"Rose, Lissa, Adrian and Alberta, you go in. We'll handle things out here, you guys should be able to handle this Doru on your own if Rose has judged him right. I will organise things out here, now go." Liss, Adrian and Alberta went in, I was about to follow when someone grabbed my arm, spinning me around,

"Look after yourself, no matter what you think about me I care about you." She said, her hand on my cheek.

"Thanks Mum," I saw her eyes filled with emotion, I didn't call her Mum nicely very often. Turning away from her I walked towards the now clear doorway. Stepping through I saw Alberta examining Doru, Lissa and Adrian stood back, just in case. I walked forward, to the front and put my hand on his shoulder, his eyes opened, instantly boring into mine as if he had known I would be there.

"You love one who has been taken," grabbing onto my arm he heaved himself up, Reaching out to his bloodied leg he put it straight in front of him, now he was facing us.

"What o you want? Why have you come here? Do you have any idea…" Doru babbled, he was, clearly a few sheep short in the top paddock, but even o I couldn't see him rampaging around town. Lissa stepped forward, cutting off his endless babbling. She radiated power, and at that time she was a queen.

" I am Vaslissa Dragomir" Robert Doru's eyes widened but before he could continue Liss started talking again. "I am a spirit user, like you as is Adrian Ishakov," she gestured towards Adrian who politely bowed his head. "I come here with Rose-marie Hathaway, we are bonded and as you said one who she loved has been turned, she tried to kill him but failed, in hr travelling she came across two other bonded spirit users who had met you. We as well as four others outside ask that you do all you can to return Dimitri to us." Doru recoiled from his name, but he shook off the emotion and a dopey smile spread across his face.

"Ah, you must mean Mark and Oksana, lovely couple, absolutely lovely. " His face suddenly darkened. "I may not be able to help you some evil cannot be undone. Don not worry about him worry about ourselves, you must leave. Now. You cannot allow them to have the last Dragomir, they know you are here, they came." Doru panted, pointing to his injured leg.

"How many?" Alberta spoke sharply for the first time since Doru had awakened.

"I do not know you" Doru said pointedly,

"I am Alberta captain of the guardians at Saint Vladimirs Academy" Doru nodded his acknowledgement before answering her question,

"Very well, there were twelve, thirteen including the leader, I wasn't sure why they needed so many until now," he mumbled the last bit to himself, "they threatened to kill me, they were going to kill me but the leader called them off, said they needed me, then he sort, stopped for a minute before saying they had to go. They went and I fell asleep until you came and woke me up" he spoke bitterly as if he resented us waking him up, but I had bigger worries.

"He knew, he sensed us somehow" I spoke quietly, and I realised I was afraid.

"We must leave soon," Alberta spoke breaking the silence that had reined the last minute as everyone caught up to where I was. Nodding I crouched down to look Doru in the eye.

"Please, I love him, he is not himself yet I don't know if I can kill him, please, if you know how to bring him back, tell me, please." I begged him, knowing this could be my only chance to bring him back if I didn't find out… No! I cannot think like that now, focus Rose.

"Are you sure you would do anything at all Rosemarie?" I blushed at the sound of my full name but nodded, I would do anything for him. "Anything?" Doru confirmed.

"Yes."

"You must let him bite you," Doru shot back,

"What!" I exclaimed, I felt Lissa's fear pouring through the bond, if he bit me, he would kill me no doubt bout that, and he had killed others, drank from me before what difference would it make? Doru reached under his pillow and grabbed a pouch. "Rub this into your neck, it is made up of various living things, actually I think it is better not to tell you about that," Doru cut off his own babble, losing his train of thought before continuing his instructions. "There is a chance it will not work, that you will die and he will become more powerful, but Rosemarie, you must not die. Now, go." Doru grabbed out to my hand pulling me close, There can be other side effects Rosemarie, think about putting the princess in danger it cannot be allowed."

"Mr Doru," I paused thinking how to word my answer. "Liss means the world to me and I wouldn't intentionally put her in danger, but Dimitri holds my heart and I cannot live without my heart." Satisfied he nodded and released me, I turned without saying goodbye. As I walked out the door I heard him quietly add,

"I am a cursed man Rosemarie, I cannot leave this place, yet one day I shall meet our friend, that is the day I will walk free from this madness." And I knew, somehow, that he was right.

**Please review, i know I take a while to update, but i have a few chapters written at the moment they just aren't typed, ****. So ...yeah... review pretty please with a cherry on top.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok a few questions for you all. Should I make it longer, my chapters? Any ideas? I have a few but some to get my brain turning would be great. I reckon I have one more chapters worth to type up so I better get to work, I have been writing my own story lately as well, but I won't forget this one****. Okey Dokey, I sooo need my sleep. Enjoy REVIEW (please :D)**

Silently piling back into the same cars we rode in on the way we started the journey back to the court. I relaxed back into my seat, I hadn't been up for long but the worry was tiring me. I smiled at Liss, and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"So what do we do now?" she asked as we emerged from the cover of the trees. Before I could answer nausea rolled over me. Liss saw me stiffen and her gaze turned questioning, asking me silently what was wrong.

"Strigoi," I whispered, knowing that someone would hear and pass it on to the rest of the group. The response was almost immediate, the cars stopped, swinging so they were lengthways and beside each other on the road, the Moroi squeezed into the one car and the guardians formed a circle around it, leaving no blind spots. They attacked.

Two pounced towards me from the roadside and I immediately got into battle mode, centering myself. A saw my mother out of the corner of my eye battling a very old, very fast Strigoi, Ralf was close beside her, warding off three. I backed towards Mum, luring the Strigoi to follow me.

"You must let him take me," I managed to whisper into her ear as our battles joined and we began working together.

"Rosemarie Hathaway WHAT are you talking about." She panted; blocking a blow from one of my Strigoi before turning to gouge her stake down the older Strigoi's left leg. He cried out in pain and lunged towards us.

"You must let him bite me," I whispered as I stepped forward, staking the old one mid-attack. One of the others faltered halfway through his maneuver I took advantage of this and drove the stake into his heart, one left.

"No! Wait a minute, Rose is he here?"

"Yes." And I knew he was, somewhere. He wouldn't have let any Strigoi near me without his presence, he had made no secret that he either wanted to kill or turn me himself. So he had to be here. Ralf's battle joined with ours and I allowed them to take on the three Strigoi, I slipped behind them, to near the car. Turning away I opened the pouch that was still in my pocket and smothered the putty like _stuff_ that it contained onto my neck. It stank.

Swallowing I turned back to the battle, stake ready. But there was no battle to turn to. Amazingly none of us was killed, there were bruises, cuts and Abe was unconscious, I cursed inwardly, one of us should have guessed he wouldn't stay out of it. But looking around I was almost glad he did interfere many of the lifeless bodies around us had scorch marks of some degree marking them. But, I realized I still felt nauseas examining the bodies I saw one was missing, twelve, there were only twelve.

My eyes scanned the forest from which we had come, I couldn't see him, but I knew where he was. There was a gigantic tree on the very edge of the forest. I would bet anything that it was high enough to see Doru's shelter from if I climbed it, the prefect look out, and he was behind it.

"Dimitri," I acknowledged, loud enough for my group to hear, and I knew he would have heard it to, with his hearing. Everyone turned and a slightly blurred Dimitri sped from behind the tree, exactly where I had guessed. He stopped in front of our circle, in front of me.

"You have remembered my training," he smirked. I suppressed a shudder at the sound of his voice; it was flat devoid of all emotion except one, cruelty. He still had his duster on and his hair hung loose, the same length but it had small twigs and leaves in it, I kept my mask on but I felt my hand twitch, it was, hopefully, my only reaction to his appearance, because this time I wasn't fooled by his outside similarities to _my_ Dimitri. I loved him, yes I loved him and that was why now I needed to be strong

"I remembered," I said looking into those, cold eyes. Not looking away I continued, not speaking to him anymore, "Alberta, get everyone in the car." I kept looking at him, using my ears to track the progress of my family and friends, because if I looked away he would kill me. I heard Lissa protest, she wanted to stay with me, and she wanted to help me, to stand by me.

"No Liss, this is my fight. You cannot get hurt." I heard Alberta murmuring to her as she sobbed, I should be there comforting her! Her feelings were assaulting me through the bond and I tried to put up a wall against them. I heard the car door close and silence reined. We stood, watching each-other, I centered my weight and I saw him do the same. The fight would have to be close or he would suspect, I knew his moves, I knew most of his, I had learnt a couple with other guardians, but they would only do for surprise, for stalling. I tightened my grip on the stake I held in my hand, its coolness comforted me. I saw one of his eyebrows raise.

"Ah, so, you are allowed a stake now? Important trip? Well, it must be since the Dragomir princess is allowed out of the court," he smirked, scorn dripping off every word of his taunt. I didn't reply, I couldn't lose my concentration, and it began.

Dimitri lunged forward, so fast. He aimed for my stomach but I managed to twirl out of his way and the blow grazed my hip instead. I used its force to propel me around and scratch the back of his head with my stake, it wasn't deep but it injured him. It killed me to hurt him, knowing he could be mine again soon, but he couldn't suspect. Dimitri almost disappeared, running around me, so fast. I spun to face him, but I turned a second too lat. Dimitri is right in front of me I can feel his cold breath on my forehead. Too close, my breathing quickens and I can't help but notice how close his body is to mine, how easy it would be to reach him, No! I was getting distracted.

"You hesitated again, and this time there is no escape." He reached for my neck and pulled me in, his eyes are calculating, victorious. I feel his teeth brush against my neck before they sink in. It feels, good, I remember it from those weeks in Russia.

"NO!" Lissa's cry shatters the quiet. I hear Alberta and my mother trying to hold her back, they knew this would come, so did she, and she couldn't interfere, my thoughts slowed as the endorphins take over, but I manage to take a quick look in Lissa's mind. She is going to try and 'save' me the only way she knows how, the spirit is already building inside her, too late to stop it. Her arms fling out as if she is throwing a ball, instead it is her spirit. But it is very powerful and I feel the darkness channel into me just before it hits us. Bliss, I feel magical between the endorphins and the spirit. But through my haze I hear Dimitri cry out and his grip loosen, he grunts and completely releasing me and I fall, far into the blackness that surrounds me. Everything is black.

**Sooo whatcha think? Let me know!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, I won't bore you with my rambling (or will I?), just the usual, please review; will get next one up ASAP aaand review. Any ideas feel free to voice them. Ok bye y'all enjoy.**

"Adrian go away! I'm trying to sleep here," I was in a field, it had blooming flowers and a woodland surrounded it.

"Lovely to see you to Little Dhampir," His voice came from behind me; all I asked for was a good days sleep without interruption.

"Just piss off okay? I want to sleep. He grinned,

"Oh, okay then, I came to wake you up, but if you don't want to..." his voice trailed off as I glared at him,

"What are you talking about; why the hell would I want to wake up?" He sighed,

"Sheesh you're so touchy when you are unconscious..." he continued grumbling about my misuse of him while I thought about what he'd said. Unconscious? Why would I be unconscious? The last thing I remembered was going to the court, talking to the others about Dimitri... Dimitri, vague images of him circling in front of me flashed through my mind. I must've been dreaming about him. So then we went to our rooms, I went to Lissa's and then mine again, then, oh, the note. The memories kept flooding back, Adrian was still grumbling to himself when I thought I'd remembered everything.

"Adrian, wake me up." I asked, cutting him off mid-sentence. He shrugged and the world around me began to fade, giving way to darkness and then the backseat of the car. I was lying across the back seat; my feet were in Adrians lap. He was looking straight into my face, his eyes looked haunted. I raised my eyes to straight above me and saw that my head was in Lissa's lap. Looking in her face I judged her emotions through her expression and the bond. She'd thought I would die, she thought that the 'complications' Robert Doru had mentioned had come true. Moving slightly I groaned and looked to the front. Ralph was driving as before. My mother was in the front, turned around so she faced me. She just stared, guardian mark in place. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze; she cleared her throat and turned back to the front, speaking into the walkie-talkie.

"She's alright, awake now, she hasn't spoken yet and she looks a bit out of it, but she is awake." She seemed to sigh at the last comment.

"I am so in it, just cos I got knocked out does not mean I am out of it. I have had worse any way." Everyone stared at me for a minute or two. Ok awkward much? Finally I couldn't wait any longer.

"Dimitri? Did it work? Is he ok?" My voice shook; I didn't know which answer would be the worst I could hear. I was looking at Liss as I spoke and she inclined her head toward the boot of the 4WD. I turned around and kneeled on the seat so I could see. He was curled on his side, in a ball, at first I thought that he was dead, but leaning down I saw he was breathing shallowly. Stroking his cheek I murmured over my shoulder to Lissa through clenched teeth,

"Why is he in the boot?"

"Rose, watch your tone," great, no more softy mother, she was back to the hard and tough guardian. "You are talking to a Moroi." Lissa and I exchanged a glance and she rolled her eyes despite the situation I suppressed a giggle. "To answer your question there was nowhere else, you know that, the cars are full." She continued not noticing our exchange.

"Humph," I replied, turning back to him. "Liss, when did he black out?"

"Same time you did, when I um, yeah same time you did." She suddenly became very interested in her nails. Adrian picked up her hesitation.

"Lissa, what'd you do? Did you use spirit?" She nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I knew that _that_ had to happen, but when it did, I just sorta lost it," she looked up into my eyes, seeming to plead forgiveness. "The magic was just _there_, I didn't feel any darkness, I'm sorry if I mucked it up Rose." I put my hand on her arm as I talked, but I didn't turn away from Dimitri, I didn't think I could turn away from him.

"Liss, spirit could only have done well, and I took the darkness, I felt it then," I searched for any of the darkness in me and Lissa, but there was none. "Maybe your magic healed it, it's gone now."

"Hmm, maybe," she didn't sound convinced. "Hey, how far away from court do you reckon we are?" I looked in that direction and easily picked up where it was, just beginning to form over the horizon. But if I could see it then Liss should be able to too.

"Its right there Liss." I pointed,

"Isn't that the road stop?"

"No, I swear it is the court can't you see it?" Everyone was following our exchange and the car fell silent, a few minutes later it was broken by Adrian.

"Hey! What do you know? It is the court. But Little Dhampir How'd you?.." He let his voice trail off, how did I what? See? Sense?

"I saw it," I muttered "I saw it before you guys." I turned back around to kneel on the seat, I leant my head against the back of the chair and Dimitri's cheek. Whatever the price I had payed it would be worth it. It could've been worse, but I still had a mother, father and Lissa as well as him. As long as they were with me everything would be ok. But the problem, I realised, was that I didn't yet know what the price was.

Getting Dimitri into the court unnoticed was a challenge but between the influence of Adrian and Lissa (with a little bit of compulsion) we managed to get him to my room. By the time we laid him out on my bed we were all exhausted. My adrenaline gave me energy for now, but I knew that might not last long. I stood by the bed, watching the love I had fought so hard to keep sleep. He looked so peaceful. And for the first time since he'd been turned his face wasn't twisted into a scowl. He stirred and I drew away turning to face the rest of the room. Everyone had stayed.

"Not everyone can stay here, when he wakes up, a few of you, yes. But not all, it might overwhelm him." Dimitri... overwhelmed. Right, more like I might break down and I did not want to in front of so many people. Not going to happen. No-one knew _everything _that happened in Russia, they would have guessed some, maybe. They knew it had been horrible, but I had _not_ told them about my willingness, which was probably the worst part. My eyes followed Abe as he wordlessly left. Pausing at the door way to briefly meet my eyes and nod, his guardians followed and one firmly shut the door behind them. That left Alberta, Mum, Lissa, Adrian and I. Alberta studied the group,

"Is this few enough do you think? You may need Lissa and Adrian's spirit; you also might need Janine and myself." Our eyes, hers were weary, we were stepping into unchartered territory, nobody had ever done anything like this before. Her eyes slid down to my hair that was hanging loosely around my neck, "I think maybe the princess should..." Before she'd finished Liss had stepped forward and touched her hand to my neck.

"I should've thought of it sooner." She scolded herself, the emotion coming though the bond proved she was using spirit, presumably to heal the bite mark on my neck, I had forgotten about that. I touched it after she was done dry blood coated my skin there. I smelt different than blood usually did to me. Weird. I glanced at the bed where the still asleep Dimitri lay.

"I better clean up, I'll be quick." I ducked into the bathroom and after a quick glance in the mirror I saw that only a shower would even begin to make a difference to the way I looked, my hair was everywhere and there was blood, twigs and dirt all over me. I quickly turned the taps on and rinsed myself off, I was beginning to relax when a sense of knowing grabbed me, not from Lissa, this was different. I grabbed some other clothes and pulled them on, almost falling over several times in the process. I rushed back into the room to see everyone tense, Lissa and Adrian on the far side of the room with the two guardians at either end of the bed. I rushed forward and got to Dimitri's side just in time to see his eyes flutter open.

"Rose? Rose where am I? What happened? In the caves......"

**I know, I know another cliffy but I can't help it this is the last opportunity to cut it off for a while. May take a little bit longer to update, some stuff going on but will update ASAP. Ok, keep looking out for my next chapter :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys, here is another one, I got some ideas coming up so keep reading ****.**

The sound of his voice, so, so normal, pierced me, a sob escaped through my chest but I managed to replace my composure after it escaped. Then I realized what he had said, he struggled to lift himself onto his elbows. A groan escaped his lips and he slumped back onto the pillows.

"My chest," he whispered, "why does my chest hurt?" He looked down, a tear across his chest from my stake was there, the blood beginning to clot around it, it wasn't deep, but even so it needed attention. Seemingly fascinated he touched his jaw bone where a faint bruise was beginning to show already, so he would be feeling it.

"Liss," I indicated for Lissa to heal him, I moved closer to his head so Lissa had room to work, Alberta came up behind her, unsure, on guard. I didn't take my eyes off him, my stake was still in its place and I fingered it lightly, having Lissa so close, would be the test, if he still had Strigoi in him, he would be thirsty. Liss touched his hand softly; I felt her magic flow through her as she smiled into Dimitri's eyes,

"Welcome back Dimitri, we have missed you," her eyes flickered towards me and she inclined her head towards where Adrian stood, still on the other side of the room. I followed her over to him, "I think he is ok Rose, he seems alright, I mean he didn't bite me or you or anything like that."

"His aura isn't like a Strigoi's," Adrian contributed "not like a Dhampirs either but closer to theirs than a Strigoi's. Yours is different as well Little Dhampir, but then that would be understandable." His eyes smiled for me, but they also were sad. "Do you want us to go? He might still be sick or um…not, well"

"I'm fine," my eyes shifted to where Dimitri now sat, his legs crossed in front of him. But we had been speaking in whispers, how had he heard us? "Where are we?" He looked at me, into my eyes. I just stared, I could not reply, he looked so much like his old self, so… _not_ Strigoi. What now though? It was generally accepted in the academy that he was either dead or Strigoi, though it may be possible to keep that he had in fact been Strigoi to our group, there would always be rumors ready to resurface, just like when I had been accused of being a blood whore.

"The Royal Court." Lissa interrupted my thoughts to answer the question that had clearly been directed at me, Dimitri's gaze didn't leave me though.

"What time is it?" I flicked my eyes towards where a clock hung on the wall, it was 8am, and the sun would be well and truly up. "Oh."

"Can everyone go now please?" I met Lissa's eyes. _Let me stay._ She pleaded through the bond, _please; you shouldn't be alone with him, not yet. _I snorted, knowing damn well that she just wanted to be there to support me, I shook my head, I stepped forward and hugged you,

"Liss I will be fine, and as long as you are in a 10 mile radius you will here me scream if I need you, promise. " _Make sure you do, there is something…_ her mental voice faded off but her mind supplied the pictures, I put up my barriers, I had my own speculations to worry about. Turning away from her I heard her walk out. I glanced at Dimitri, who was still sitting, watching me as if watching TV or something. I shivered it was not unlike the look he gave me in Russia when…_No!_ I couldn't think about that, not now. I walked over to the door and closed it quietly, sighing I rested my head against the back of it, its coolness calmed me.

"Rose?" His voice made my name a question, and it was soft, it wrapped around me, but I wouldn't let hope in yet. "Rose? Why am I here?" Swallowing my fears I faced him, and drew a chair up opposite to the bed, I folded my legs underneath me and got comfortable before answering.

"What do you remember?" A frown creased his forehead and he looked straight into my eyes, searching, I made no effort to hide my emotions as they would be plain to him even if I tried to hide them. I don't know what he saw but it seemed to worry him.

"I remember the whole battle, and before it, I remember chasing after the Strigoi, fighting them in the caves, I remember you coming in, I was so afraid, I thought you were meant to stay out, I remember seeing you run into the light, being glad you were safe, and then I remember the Strigoi grabbing me, biting me, and you, your face, why did you come after me Rose?" I begged internally for whoever was listening to forgive me for the slight blimp in the truth I was about to make, I could not tell him what had happened, how could I? Yeah, so Dimitri, you know I love you and all but you were eating people for like, ages and then you captured me and you were going to kill me, oh by the way you also sent me threatening love letters… Right.

"I came after you because I love you," at that moment I knew he was back, it was truly him, not anyone else; it was _my _Dimitri, after all this time. I yawned, stretching. "well you probably want to get cleaned up and all that, and since we still have to work out some… stuff to...Erm, yeah we have to work some things out so if you want to use my bathroom your welcome to, you can sleep in here tonight." He studied me before nodding and getting up, standing above me like he had so many times in training he reached down and cupped his hand around my cheek.

"Roza, something is wrong with you," I tried to pull away, he let me but did not move, "tell me Roza, please," I shook my head looking away so he would not see the pain in my eyes, sighing he walked away, I heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start it was only then that I moved.

Grabbing a pillow off the bed and a spare blanket from the cupboard I sank into the couch in the room. It wasn't as soft as the bed, but after today I think I could've taken pretty much anything.

**So there it is, Dimitri is back, but he cannot remember the time he was Strigoi :P. Should be interesting, I can't wait to write the next one. Please review ****,**


End file.
